


A Tall Order to Fill

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Gay Sex, Hinata Shouyou is the Team Slut, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Switch Tsukishima Kei, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Underage Sex, Volleyball Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: Tsukishima has been dealing with Bokuto and Kuroo's teasing innuendos for three days now and he's had enough.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759852
Comments: 25
Kudos: 360





	1. Give Us a Pint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Like_a_banana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_banana/gifts).



> I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this done! I hope you like it and thank you for your patience! I loved this idea!

“Now come on, Glasses,” Kuroo sighs at him as he yet again ignores the upperclassman’s advice. “I’ve given you every tip I have except the one in my shorts. Would that one get you to listen to me?”

Kei keeps his expression neutral as he moves back into position. The next play is an improvement but still not great. Another innuendo is muttered just loud enough for him to hear. “The only time you should be good at sucking is if you’re sucking dick.” Bokuto and Kuroo seem to be teasing him more tonight than the previous one and it is eating away at his patience.

Another play goes by and Bokuto says, “don’t jerk us around, Tsuki, jerk us off.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo agrees with a smirk, “if you’re going to play with us all night you should just do it on your back.”

“And what if I’d rather do it on my knees?” Kei asks coolly as he walks over to them.

“Doesn’t matter to me either way,” Kuroo answers calmly as Bokuto nods his agreement.

“Then why are you still just teasing? Act on the big game you’re both talking,” Kei challenges them.

“Oya?” Kuroo responds with raised eyebrows. “Someone is feeling brave. It seems like we’ve got a tall order to fill.”

Bokuto presses to his back and his warm hands slip up Kei’s shirt, his deft fingers tweaking his nipples which has him shivering involuntarily. Kuroo gazes at him hungrily as he stalks forward. Wasting no time at all, the Nekoma player hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Tsukishima’s shorts and boxers, pulling them down until his hot and heavy cock is free and caressed by the cool air in the gym.

“Knees. Now,” Kuroo demands and Kei does as he is told. “Cute,” he comments as he walks behind Tsukishima. “Hands too.”

It’s obvious to Kei what comes next when Bokuto steps in front of him, so he drops his cool façade and his jaw as he glances up at Bokuto who appears to be delighted.

The ace’s dick is smooth on his tongue and Kei takes his time to tease the foreskin back and swirl his tongue around the head. He hates admitting to himself how much the sweaty, musky scent clinging to Bokuto’s pubic hair turns him on and makes his cock leak. Without realizing it, he takes Bokuto’s cock in until it makes him gag just to get closer to the intoxicating smell. The noise it elicits from Bokuto makes his dick twitch excitedly.

As he sucks Bokuto’s dick, Kei can feel Kuroo’s spit-soaked fingers pushing into his ass. At the pause that Kei knew would be coming from the captain, he pulls off Bokuto’s cock long enough to say, “don’t seem so surprised that I fingered myself last night. With all of the teasing how could I not?” Kei returns to blowing Bokuto and Kuroo removes his fingers and instead slides his dick into Kei’s ass in one fluid stroke.

The stretch burns just how he loves it and Kei finds himself moving back to meet Kuroo’s thrusts which are anything but slow and easy. There is a high chance the three of them could get caught as they fuck in the gym and it’s that thought that has Kei’s arousal spiking yet again. Not much registers in Kei’s mind as he’s fucked from both ends except the lewd slurping sounds of him sucking dick and the stinging of skin on skin as he’s railed.

Bokuto grabs Tsukishima’s hair and fucks into his mouth, making Kei gag and drool with every shove in and out. One thing he can say for sure is that Bokuto is just as hyper when he’s having sex as he is when playing volleyball. Bokuto’s cock pushes deeper and deeper into Kei’s throat and he can taste the dribbles of precum spreading across his tongue; the salty goodness making him whimper pitifully.

Kuroo has a tight grasp on one of his hips and the other hand presses down on his lower back to give it the arch that Kuroo likes the best. It seems Kuroo isn’t all that new to sex with the way he rubs every good spot in Kei with confidence. If he’s being honest, Kei is glad to have his mouth filled with Bokuto’s cock because if it weren’t, he’d probably be much noisier than he is now and they’d for sure be caught.

Jaw hurting and tears streaking his cheeks, Kei can only imagine how much of a mess he looks and yet he can’t bring himself to care as a familiar but more intense heat starts to spread in his stomach. There is no way to suppress the moan that vibrates deep in his chest and only grows as Kuroo wraps a hand around his neglected dick and strokes it better than he can do it himself.

Bokuto cups Kei’s jaw in a hand as he looks down at him through half-lidded eyes and a smirk on his lips. “Swallow.” It’s the only warning Kei gets before hot cum floods into his mouth in thick ropes. After a second of nearly choking on the bitter taste and unfamiliar consistency he finally manages to swallow twice before Bokuto pulls out of his mouth. Kei swallows the last little bit and gazes up at the ace, licking his lips to get any he may have missed and is satisfied with the face Bokuto gives him as if he is caught between shock and surprise with a pinch of contentment.

Kuroo gives his dick a tight squeeze and Tsukishima flinches a little while still enjoying the slight pain. “Come on, Glasses, you’re going to cum before I do,” Kuroo tells him, his hips snapping hard against Kei’s ass. No longer fighting to keep his orgasm in check the heat spreads through his body and the tension in his abdomen snaps. Teeth clenched to keep himself quiet, Kei cums on the floor of the gym with a new level of intensity he hasn’t ever experienced.

Kuroo pushes in as far as he can and pauses, cumming in Kei’s ass as it clenches around his dick. The feeling is exquisite, and Kei doesn’t bother hiding his noises of pleasure as he’s filled up. Being full of Kuroo’s hot release has Kei’s nerves jolting with ecstasy as he thinks about it. He’s almost certain there will be a bruise on his hip in the morning and his back will be sore, but for now he can’t bring himself to care. Emptiness takes over when Kuroo pulls out of him and Kei must stop the whine that takes form in his throat.

“Tell me, Tsuki,” Bokuto asks, kneeling in front of him, “will you be coming to practice with us tomorrow night too?”

“Will I have both of you again in both holes. Together?”

Kuroo lets out a long whistle as he walks around to face Kei. “You are more, well more than I expected,” Kuroo comments and Bokuto nods vigorously. “I’m okay with your request.”

“Me too.”

“Then yes, I’ll be coming to practice with you tomorrow night too,” Kei answers, slowly standing and pulling his clothes up as he winces at the feeling of cum running down his thighs.

“I’ll get the mop,” Bokuto says as he jogs away with a pep in his step and Kuroo goes about collecting the stray volleyballs in the corner of the gym. A poof of orange hair catches Tsukishima’s eye and he whips his head around to the entrance to see Hinata leaning against the frame of the door. All he does is wink at Kei and turns, walking away with a sexy sway of his hips. That can only spell out trouble for him later.


	2. Make it a Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima goes back to Gym 3 for more fun with his two upperclassmen and brings Hinata along.

“I can give you some advice,” Hinata tells him as he slides into the scorching hot bath.

“I don’t need advice, especially from you,” Kei says in a monotone.

“You can’t tell me you only want to be spit roasted by those two,” Hinata comments matter-of-factly.

“How would you know that?”

“Been there and done that,” Hinata replies coolly.

“You’re telling me that you’ve had two dicks at once? I hardly believe you’ve even had one,” Kei remarks snidely, sitting up to glare at his teammate.

“Well, you see, you’re out of the loop,” Hinata informs him slowly. “I’m the team’s toy.”

“Toy?”

“Yeah, the plaything everyone, except you, has had a piece of at least once.”

“Everyone?”

Hinata heaves a sigh before he continues with new information. “Daichi, Suga and Asahi have triple teamed me at least five times now and of course I’ve had them all individually. The same goes for Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita except that was only twice with the three of them. Tanaka and Noya have spit roasted and dp’d me multiple times as have Noya and Asahi. Hell, even Kageyama has fucked out his frustrations with me. Let’s not forget about Tadashi though,” Hinata pauses to let the words sink in. “Out of everyone he is probably the best. When it comes to Tadashi, it’s all about the quality and not the quantity. I’d say he is the absolute best, hands down.”

Kei thinks over this new information for a few minutes before asking, “So why am I excluded?”

“We all assumed you’d just say no, so we didn’t even bother. You aren’t fond of me, so why try?”

“Oh, but Kageyama is fond of you?”

“Yes, actually,” Hinata tells him firmly as if he is defending Kageyama’s feelings.

“Hypothetically let’s say I do want to have sex with you. How would I go about arranging that?” Kei asked carefully.

“To do that,” Hinata says as he moves through the water and into Tsukishima’s space. “Simply tell me you’re going to fuck me, then move or direct me how you want me positioned. I take it more seriously if you degrade me too.”

Hinata gives him the information with a big smile and a lot of excitement, which Kei notes aloud and Hinata finds it amusing.

“That’s because I love it.”

“Tomorrow night you’re coming to the gym with me and you’re going to watch Bokuto and Kuroo fuck me, but you aren’t allowed to touch yourself or be touched by them. After they’re done with me, I’m going to fuck you better than Tadashi and you’ll cum when I tell you that you can, got it?” Kei demands and he can tell Hinata is ecstatic. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll only want to be my whore.”

“I won’t let you down!”

Once the day's activities are done and everyone is lounging around, Tsukishima and Hinata excuse themselves to get extra practice. They quickly make their way to gym number three. Upon entering, Kuroo and Bokuto both raise questioning eyebrows at Kei.

“He’s here for the show,” Kei mutters to them as he glances at a happy Hinata who nods. “It’s a long story, but to get to the base of the matter, I want the two of you to dp me while he watches. Once we’re done, I’m going to destroy his ass since I just found out he’s a kinky little slut. Any objections?” Kei glances between Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Nope,” Bokuto answers brightly.

“Can we watch?” Kuroo asks in return.

“Yes,” Kei agrees, and he doesn’t have to look at Hinata to know he agrees too.

“If you’re looking to take both of us then we’re moving this party to the equipment room,” Kuroo orders, leading the three across the gym and sliding the door open and stepping aside to let them in first.

“How do you want us, Tsukki?” Bokuto asks as Kuroo cracks the door, so they could have some light and more privacy.

“You first and then Kuroo,” Kei directs, watching Bokuto pull a mat to the floor to sit and then pulls his shorts and underwear off, tossing them aside carelessly.

“You’re sure about this?” Kuroo asks as Bokuto sits and begins stroking himself.

“Yes. I’m well prepped and prepared,” Kei tells him, annoyance edging his words. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bottle of lube, handing it to Bokuto who pops the cap and pours a generous amount in his palm. Once the ace is slicked up, Kei strips down to nothing and fits his thighs around Bokuto’s hips then slowly impales himself on the cock below him.

“Gorgeous,” Kuroo comments, watching Kei lift himself up and drop back down on Bokuto’s cock steadily. “And you sound as beautiful as you look.” There is no way for Kei to hide his pink cheeks, so he chooses to just look down as he keeps moving. Bokuto’s hands circle around his waist and still him followed by Kuroo’s chest pressing to his back.

As Kuroo pushes into him it feels as if he’s being stretched to his limit and the burn of it has him shuddering with enjoyment. The first push in and pull out has Kei gasping sharply and digging his nails into Bokuto’s shoulders and it only becomes more intense as both upperclassmen move in him at the same time.

Movement in the corner of the room catches Kei’s attention and he glances over to see Hinata leaning against a shelf with a self-satisfied smirk. It irritates Kei that Hinata is right, but he can’t bring himself to care as Kuroo and Bokuto slide in and out of him easier, giving him the pleasure that he craves. Gasps turn to quiet moans when Bokuto starts teasing Kei’s nipples with his teeth and tongue. The moans mingle with the wet squelches as his ass is fucked faster as well as the pants and grunts from the two men buried in him.

Bracing his hands against the wall behind Bokuto, Kei rocks his hips hard and fast in search of more friction. Sweat beads on his forehead and rolls down his back as he finds what he is looking for and more when one of them rubs against his prostate. As Kuroo holds tightly to Kei’s hips, the middle blocker tangles his fingers in Bokuto’s hair and pulls, tilting the ace’s head back so he can lock their lips together. The kiss is sloppy and heated, but Kei goes back in for more after each break for air.

When Bokuto wraps his hand around Kei’s cock, Kei is quick to grab both of his wrists and pin them to the wall. “Not yet,” Kei tells him breathlessly, ignoring Bokuto’s look of surprise. “Want you to cum in me.” Observing the way the other man reacts to his words, Kei leans in until his lips are at Bokuto’s ear. “I can feel you getting even bigger in me. Come on, Ace, quit teasing and fill me up.”

A quiet curse falls from Bokuto’s lips before he groans, “Tetsu.”

“I’m on it,” Kuroo grunts. He uses his hold on Kei’s hips to pull Kei down to meet their upward thrusts. The desperation of the movements is obvious but none of them care as they chase ecstasy.

Bokuto orgasms first, burying his face in Kei’s chest to keep quiet as euphoria washes over him. Kei murmurs praise to him even after he slips out of Kei’s ass, leaving Kuroo to wreck him until he fills Kei with his release too.

“I’m jealous, Tsukki,” Kuroo says darkly as he grips Kei’s throat and pulls him back until they’re face to face. “I want a kiss too.” Unlike the messy, needy kisses with Bokuto, kissing Kuroo feels like he is the prey and Kuroo is his predator. It’s demanding, dominating, and dangerous. Kei forgets about anything and everything as Kuroo devours him and he willingly gives himself up.

A whine escapes Kei when Kuroo pulls away and the captain laughs, planting a quick kiss on his lips. “There is more where that came from, but don’t you think you’ve left Shouyou out long enough?”

Honestly, he had forgotten about Hinata, but he isn’t about to admit that. Heaving a sigh, Kei says, “I suppose he has waited like a good boy should.” He takes his time extracting himself from between Bokuto and Kuroo, stretching his sore muscles as he faces Hinata. “Strip.”

Hinata is quick to do as he is told and within seconds he is standing naked before Kei who picks up the forgotten bottle of lube, ignoring the cum that leaks out of his ass. He slicks his cock just enough so that railing Hinata won’t be uncomfortable then grabs Hinata’s shoulder, turns him toward the stack of mats, and bends him over them.

There is no resistance when he pushes into Hinata and he isn’t surprised, but Kuroo sucks in a sharp breath and it makes Kei grin devilishly. “I knew you’d already be stretched. You’re such a fucking whore.” The decoy lets out a pornographic moan as Kei snaps his hips forward harshly, his large hands grasping Hinata’s small hips tightly to keep him in place. Kei knows he is packing big in the dick department both in length and girth and what’s more is that he knows how to use it.

“I know I shouldn’t play with my food,” Kei growls next to Hinata’s ear as he grinds against his ass, “but I can’t help myself when it’s so delicious.” He licks the shell of Hinata’s ear, and it makes the decoy spasm bodily beneath him.

There are no hesitations in Kei’s movements as he fucks Hinata, pulling out every trick he has and mixing them with a steady stream of degrading insults and predatory compliments. It eventually comes down to Kei putting a hand over Hinata’s mouth to keep him quiet and Hinata cums soon after, intense and untouched. Kei fucks him through his orgasm and then pulls out, painting Hinata’s ass white with his own cum.

The four of them clean up each other and the equipment room before walking into the cooler air of the gym. Words aren’t necessary as they go their separate ways, Kuroo leaving Kei breathless with another fiery kiss. Hinata attempts to limp on shaking legs as fast as he can to keep up with Kei and Kei scoops him into his arms and continues.

“You didn’t lie,” Hinata tells him with a pout that Kei wants to kiss off his lips, but he refrains.

“Neither did you.”

“It kills me to admit it, but you’re better than Tadashi.”

Kei stops walking and smirks down at Hinata. “Where do you think Tadashi learned it from?”


End file.
